


All I Want For Christmas

by hannahetesta



Category: Arthur Christmas (2011), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4235682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahetesta/pseuds/hannahetesta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone gave me the prompt "Neville Longbottom meets Arthur Christmas", and this is what I came up with. Mentioned Neville/Hannah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas

Neville heard a crash downstairs, followed by loud, clumsy footsteps. He launched out of bed, grabbing his wand and muttering, "Lumos" as he tiptoed down the steps. Who the hell had decided to break into his flat this late at night?

He blinked several times at the figure before him, rubbing his eyes several times to clear the sleep. A young man in a Santa suit much too big for him was trying to replace several picture frames that had fallen off of the hearth.

"Hello?"

The man turned around, knocking more frames off in the process. "Um…don't…nothing to see here! Just…go back to bed!" He ran behind the tree, which hardly covered him (Neville's teaching budget didn't leave him with much for an extravagant tree).

"Sir…why are you…?"

"Just go back upstairs! There's nothing to see!"

Static came from a box on the man's hip. "Arthur! What's taking so long? Have you been spotted?"

Spotted? Neville advanced toward the tree, wand at the man's throat. "You have exactly ten seconds to tell me who you are and why you're here."

The young man gulped. "I…I don't…"

"If you want to steal anything, then I suggest you leave." His frown deepened.

"Oh no!" The young man perked up a bit. "I'm not here for that! I'm here to deliver presents. You see, I'm Santa, and -"

"What?"

The man clamped his mouth shut, eyes wide.

"ARTHUR!" came the voice from the box. "Arthur, we have to move on soon! Briony's coming down if you don't return ASAP!"

Silence filled the room. Neville wasn't sure if he should Body Bind this man - Arthur - and leave him on the street, or take him to St. Mungo's. How on earth did he think he was…

"Are you feeling alright?" Neville finally managed. "If…if you don't tell me the truth, I won't hesitate to Floo to the Ministry."

Arthur looked torn. "But I…I'm not going to hurt you." He rummaged through a big red bag at his feet. "I'm just here to give you something."

"I'm an ex-Auror," Neville warned, tensing up. "If you even think about -"

Arthur held a black box in his hand. "Here you are! Present number 4524."

Neville stared at Arthur, then at the box. He slowly took it in his hands and opened it. Inside was a golden ring adorned with a beautiful diamond that sparkled in the light of the tree.

"What…why…?"

"I received a letter from a boy named Albus Potter. He said the thing he wanted most this Christmas was for his Uncle Neville to finally propose to his girlfriend Hannah. He said you didn't have enough for a ring."

Neville's heart picked up speed, his eyes brimming with tears. He looked up at Arthur, who was grinning at him.

"Who…who are you?"

"I told you. I'm Santa Claus."

Neville looked back at the ring, his chest brimming with happiness. This was all he'd wanted this year, and even if it was odd for a stranger to have granted his wish, it was amazing nonetheless.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Arthur, that's it!" screamed the voice from the box. "Briony's getting ready to descend."

Arthur wrenched the box from his belt and pressed a button. "It's alright, Steve! I'm coming up right now." Grabbing the bag, he stood in the fireplace and waved. "Happy Christmas, Neville Longbottom. I hope she says yes." He was sucked up the chimney, and a moment later, a shadow passed overhead. Looking out the window, Neville saw a huge flying red machine, pulled by thousands of caribou.

The next morning, he was certain the whole thing had been a dream. But as he grabbed for his wand, his hand touched the little black box instead.

And he just smiled.


End file.
